


A bloody introduction to werewolves

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit anyway, BAMF Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood and Injury, Hunters, Hurt Isaac, Injury, Loss of Control, Sass, beutiful flashing werewolf glowstick eyes, poor isaac, sorry dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: They had hoped to have kept the supernatural world a secret from Scott's father, but things never really go to plan





	A bloody introduction to werewolves

Neither of them had expected it, not Isaac nor Scott were prepared for the gunshots that cracked reverberating through the poorly lit woods. The loud thrum of exhilaration was heard by the wolves, as they themselves ducked away from open spaces, the pair melted into the shadows and clawed through the rich soil propelling themselves away from their imminent death. 

There shouldn't have been any hunters in beacon hills that were a danger to them. Chris argent wouldn't attack them, so who was this? The flapping of wings fluttered above their heads as a bullet lodged itself in a tree left of them. The boys ran faster leaping over roots and ducking branches, behind them headlights pierced through the darkness illuminating Isaac. Isaac was a fast runner even with the use of is wolf abilities he was faster than most, but unfortunately he couldn't outrun the military grade arrow that plunged through his abdomen. A curdling yell tore from his lips as he dropped. 

Scott immediately stopped a few lengths ahead of the other. Behind Isaac more shots were fired. Isaac screamed.  
Scott tore his way back to his pack mate the stench of blood evident. Isaac snapped his head up from the leaves eyes glowing a bright amber and growled fiercely at Scott.

"get oUT OF HERE!"

Scott didn't stop advancing on Isaac, fangs glinting due to the headlights he dove to Isaac. He was to late however as another arrow embedded itself through Isaac's shoulder blade, the shattering of bones echoing in Scott's ears.

Clawed hands grappled the betas forearms and was pulled from the dirt with a strangled cry. Bullets sprayed the trees as they fled. Isaac buckled, once again gaining a new bleeding source upon his thigh. Scott didn't hesitate but instead looped his arms under his friends back and legs carrying him away from the danger looming over them.

Back at the McCall home Melisa who was arguing with a visiting Mr McCall were greeted with the sound of the front door slamming against the wall and Scott's panicked shouts for his mother. The two adults rounded into the main room wide eyed at the limp Isaac in his arms, rivets of blood staining both of their bodies.  
For a split second Scott met the shocked eyes of his father. The man wasn't aware of the supernatural. Shit

Melissa leaped forwards throwing everything off the short wooden table in the centre of the room, Scott quickly followed laying his beta down, Isaac let out a sharp cry, back arching on the table as he gripped desperately for Scott.

Mr McCall fumbled and pulled out a phone, Melissa smacked the devise from his hands in a panic.

"what are you doing! We need to call a hospital!"

The mother gave her ex husband a stern look "no. hospital. Now get the first aid kit from the kitchen counter" 

the man stood completely horrified

"hurry up!" Melisa shouted before joining Scott near Isaacs side

Isaac was pale, almost translucent. There was an arrow protruding from his stomach and another through his shoulder, a gunshot to his leg and another to his back. Eyes partially open and glassy he looked up at Scott who gave words of comfort whilst stabilising him so he wouldn't move.  
Mr McCall skidded back into the room, the red bag already open and ready.

"put him on his side!"

Scott was quick to react to his mothers order and carefully spun Isaac to the side. I can't smell any wolves bane"

Melissa nodded before cutting Isaacs shirt open and observing the arrow in his stomach. She grabbed Scott's fathers hands and put them on the arrow which led to a jerk from boy as he was touched a pained growl emanating from the blond boys lips.  
Scott immediately lowered a hand to Isaac chest and begun syphoning his pain away, black veins slowly crept up his arm as the ink substance was drained into Scott.

Scott's father watched on with eyes blown wide

Bellow him Isaac murmured quietly blood dripping from his lips "th-ankss Scott" he paused sucking in a shuddering breath before gazing upwards eyes flashing bright gold "you're not injur re yo-u"

Scott's eyes flashed back a deep red "no, only you"

"s-good" he wheezed back "shoul-d call argent"

The older male butted in hands still steadying the arrow as Melisa sawed of the sharp head. "argent? What- eyes, why is-"

Scott cut his dad off with a look which caused Isaac let out a breathless laugh "s-great way to tell your dad, bring a bloody kid right t-through the frnt dor"

a deep grating sound rumbled deep from Scott's chest as he regarded his bleeding pack mate. I panicked, I thought you were dying" 

"kinda still am-" Isaac coughed body seizing at the intruding metal

the arrow from his abdomen was immediately unsheathed from the boys flesh, the automatic wolf healing begun knitting his skin together right before their eyes. His bullet wounds however have not yet discarded the bullets by themselves or begun healing for that matter.

Scott's mother was ready to saw the next arrow before Scott intervened. "we don't have time, hold him down"

As Melisa and Raphael tightened their grip Scott snapped the sharp tip off before pulling the length of the arrow from Isaac's shattered shoulder blade. The reaction was instantaneous sharp fangs bared the blonds jaws snapped open and shut the crack of them closing left the humans in the room shuddering. His eyes simultaneously burned gold loud grinding snarls followed.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted in attempt to gain his friends attention "find your anchor!"

Isaacs lengthened claws carved into the table stripping it like surimi.

"Isaac!" Scott bellowed his true alpha voice saturating his call "Isaac!"

The threatening rumbles from within Isaac's chest calmed his fangs sliding back to its normal size. Once removed from his body the healing got a jumpstart and begun popping bullets out from its wounds. The bleeding stopped and Isaac flopped onto his back chest rising and falling as he regained his breath.

With witnessing his betas healing Scott's stiff shoulders evened out. "never scare me like that again"

Isaac snorted before reaching out an arm blindly sweeping for Scott who sat right behind where his head laid. "call argent"

phone ringing in hand Scott observed a bullet that sat on the now stained carpet floor. The hunter marking was weird like a unicorn with wings. Chis was silent on the other side of the phone once Scott had described it to him.

"its called an Alicorn"

"what hunters have a flying unicorn as their mark?"

Isaac shot up from his position on the wooden table oblivious to the silent but slightly horrified expression on Scott's fathers face as he tried to process what happened.

"are you telling me I got shot by some hunters who have a unicorn as their emblem" the teen exclaimed face curling in disgust " and what's their code 'shoot all but the my little magical ponies?'"

Scott rolled his eyes before finishing his conversation and slipping his phone into his blood crusted pants pocket.

"sorry about the carpet, mom" Scott scratched the back of his sheepishly

"honestly, so much has happened with this werewolf business, some stained carpet is the least of my worries" she paused fixing the two with a murderous glare "but don't you ever! Get yourself in a situation like that again. Its too much stress for me seeing you boys dragging yourself into my house bloody"

the two nodded before standing, but before they could leave Scott's father jumped to his feet. "first. You have a lot of explaining to do, i knew you were hiding something but y-"

Melisa cut him off "I'll explain the basics, who two get some rest. This is not an excuse to skip school"

Raphael watched on mouth agape as his ex wife's calm demeanour.

What the hell was this?


End file.
